Le Concours
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Les deux princes de Poudlard vont s'affronter lors d'un concours qui va salement dégénéré. Ou pas.


**Titre : Le Concours**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : OS **

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Harry/Draco**

**Résumé : Les deux princes de Poudlard vont s'affronter lors d'un concours qui va salement dégénéré. Ou pas.**

**Disclammer : Tout est à JK Rowling =D**

**Situation : Avant la guerre, en 6ème année**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

><p>A Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie la plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne, l'évènement le plus attendu par les élèves comme par les professeurs, était sans doute la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch entre maisons. Mais, le second de la liste des évènements attendus à Poudlard, c'était le Bal de Halloween.<p>

Or en ce 31 Octobre au soir, les 4 maisons étaient dans une totale ébullition. Non seulement, comme toutes les années précédentes, il y aurait de la musique, des danses, des formations de couples (très prisées par les commères), et de la débauche dans tous les coins du château (c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que toutes les filles à marier, euh prêtes à se faire sauter, se paraient de leur plus belle robe de sorcière) mais cette année en avant première, les Princes de Serpentard et Gryffondor allait s'affronter publiquement pour gagner le vote du plus de personnes (hommes et femmes, ils prenaient tout !) possibles en une soirée.

Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter avaient enfin trouvé une façon impartiale et équitable de s'affronter (oui, car Draco continuait de penser que pour le Quidditch, Harry avait un avantage génétique non négligeable). C'est alors sur leur charme et leur charisme que les deux bombes sexuelles de Poudlard allaient tenter de se départager (enfin) et de montrer à l'autre et à tout un chacun dans le château, qui était vraiment « The Best ».

Inutile de préciser que Ginny et Pansy, qui s'étaient respectivement attribuées le rôle de Cerbères personnels des deux Princes, en attendant que leurs sentiments pour elles apparaissent, n'approuvait pas du tout cette idée stupide. Mais même Hermione avait finalement trouvé que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

En effet, les deux princes étaient physiquement aussi opposés que moralement. Ainsi, ils verraient très précisément lequel avait le plus de succès. Et cette fois, avec plaisir, et non avec soit une arcade, soit un bras, soit le nez, cassés et des hématomes partout. En gros, ils allaient allier l'utile à l'agréable en embrassant le plus de personnes possible en l'espace de 4h. Le défi commençait à 20h et s'achevait au douzième coup de minuit (oui ça fait tarte et alors ?).

Évidemment, il y aurait du public et sûrement encore plus de volontaires, même si personne ne savait comment la nuit allait se terminer …

* * *

><p>Dans la tours des Gryffons, Harry était assis fixement sur un fauteuil et se faisait chouchouter par une Hermione surexcitée (bizarre …). Elle ajustait ses cheveux avec soin, lui jeta un sort pour placer des lentilles de contact à la place de ses affreuses lunettes trop rondes et trop cassées pour être sexy. Enfin, elle choisit une tenue parfaite, la retoucha pour que les pants sombres de sa cape tombe parfaitement le long de son corps, soulignant ses courbes. Le col de la chemise vert bouteille était légèrement entrouvert, un appel à la luxure, son pantalon moulait diablement ses fesses. Harry était parfait, sa peau halée soulignée par les couleurs foncées, ses cheveux ébouriffés de façon étudiée pour le rendre encore plus sexy et chaque partie de son corps musclé mise en valeur.<p>

Très contente d'elle, Hermione tourna d'un coup sec le fauteuil en face d'un grand miroir (genre « C'est mon Choix ») et Harry lança un clin d'œil charmeur qui fit fondre les spectateurs même les plus éloignés. Hermione avait fait du bon travail.

A 19h55, Harry fin prêt, suivi de près par la tour Gryffondor (pas la tour, le monument hein, la tour, les gens de la tour ^^ parce que je viens de visualiser Harry suivit par une tour xD et c'est glauque Oo), descendit d'un pas nonchalant en direction du hall.

* * *

><p>Du côté des Serpentard, les cachots n'avaient jamais paru aussi lumineux. Draco resplendissait au sens propre du terme. Ces cheveux plus blonds que jamais miroitaient de mille feux. Ses yeux d'onyx étincelaient de la flamme de la victoire.<p>

La confiance qu'il avait en lui transpirait par tous les pores de sa blanche peau, particulièrement lisse et divinement parfumée ce soir. Il portait une chemise pourpre qui moulait son torse, soulignant même les perles rosées qui le peuplaient. Son pantalon en cuir noir lui seyait tout particulièrement, lui faisant des fesses à croquer. Il était tout bonnement magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autres termes.

La salle commune de Serpentard émit un « Oooooh » significatif de la sensation qu'il allait faire en pénétrant dans la grande salle. Il fit son sourire le plus charmeur made in (Colgate) Malfoy et les applaudissements retentirent. Car comme pour les Rouge et Or, cette compétition mettait en jeu, non seulement leur bien aimé prince, mais aussi tout l'honneur de la maison Verte et Argent.

Malfoy n'avait donné aucun ordre quant au comportement à adopter le soir même, mais les Serpentard étaient tous prêts à suivre leur maître et à lui rouler le patin du siècle en gage de leur dévotion. Même Pansy avait réussi à dominer son hystérie en se disant que, même si mille personnes pouvaient embrasser son cher Draco, elle-même le pourrait (YURKKKK =/).

A 19h55, la masse Verte et Argent se mit en marche en entourant leur Prince et l'escortant jusqu'au hall.

* * *

><p>Huit coups sonnèrent à la grande horloge du Hall de Poudlard et les deux maisons se firent face au même moment, resserrant les rangs autours de leur bien aimé Prince. Harry eut beau grogner de frustration, il ne put apercevoir la Fouine dans la foule de Serpents.<p>

Quant à lui, Draco sautillait nerveusement, ordonnant qu'on le laisse démolir Potter. Blaise, qui le suivait de près, lui pinça les fesses pour lui rappeler ce pourquoi il était là. Reprenant sa contenance et son masque de beauté froide, il fit signe à sa garde rapprochée d'avancer. Ce que fit également Harry.

Gryffondor et Serpentard arrivèrent devant la porte de la grande Salle en même temps, et, d'instinct, les élèves s'éloignèrent pour laisser les deux Némésis se faire face, se jauger et pénétrer dans la salle sous une salve d'applaudissements et une vague de hurlements d'hystérie, plus ou moins féminins …

* * *

><p>Harry esquissa un regard à sa droite pour jeter un œil curieux à Malfoy. Il avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances pour la soirée. Il était à tomber et Harry se sentit soudain très à l'étroit dans son pantalon de cuir. Mais bizarrement, Malfoy le dévisageait aussi, son beau visage tendu par l'étonnement. Si déjà il le déstabilisait, c'était un bon point pour la suite.<p>

Draco ne put en croire ses yeux d'orages lorsqu'il croisa les deux émeraudes de sa Némésis. Il était absolument parfait. Parfait. Et cette perfection l'effraya terriblement, non sans chambouler son petit ventre de fouine.

« Prêt le Balafré ? lança Draco de sa voix la plus froide possible, tout en restant charmeur.

-Comme jamais, la Fouine, répondit Harry avec un aplomb qui choqua Malfoy, le ton de sa voix laissant deviner quelque chose de suspect. »

* * *

><p>Les deux Princes de Poudlard s'avancèrent le long de la travée centrale pour rejoindre la petite pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle, dans laquelle Harry avait apprit qu'il allait participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers deux ans plus tôt. Ils saluèrent toute la Grande Salle, les professeurs de l'assistance et s'échappèrent dans la pièce qui contenait deux sièges et un compteur à deux cadrans, programmé par Hermione sous l'assistance visuelle et la surveillance de Blaise. Autrement dit, le compteur était cent pour cent fiable.<p>

Il comptait un baiser comme validé dès que les deux paires de lèvres se touchent. Les participants étaient libres de se contenter d'un bref contact ou de rouler le patin du siècle. Sachant que cette seconde option excitait le public et risquait de multiplier les prétendants (Mais, j'dis ça, j'dis rien hein ^^).

Les deux Némésis passèrent la porte, se dévisagèrent une dernière fois et s'assirent sur les deux sièges, l'un rouge et doré orné d'un lion rugissant, l'autre vert et argenté, où trônait un serpent majestueux. Bien installé, les deux arbitres, j'ai nommé Blaise et Hermione, entrèrent à leur tour, suivis par la horde de prétendants.

« Bien, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, élèves de Poudlard de tous âges, nous allons commencer officiellement le concours entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, représenté respectivement par Draco Malfoy (cris d'hystérie) et par Harry Potter (cris d'hystérie), s'exclama Hermione. »

En jaugeant le volume sonore des acclamations respectives, Hermione et Blaise échangèrent un regard, comprenant que ça allait être très serré. Discrètement Blaise lança : « Tu as fait du beau boulot sur Potter » et Hermione rougit, flattée, « Draco n'est pas mal non plus, même si je pense pas que tu y sois pour grand-chose », répondit-elle et Blaise rit.

« Nous allons à présent commencer ! Je rappelle les règles. Vous vous présentez devant le Prince de votre choix et celui-ci vous embrassera. Vous serez donc comptabilisé comme un vote pour lui. Vous pouvez vous présenter une seule fois par Prince, mais vous pouvez très bien choisir d'embrasser les deux, continua Blaise. Bien, que le concours commence ! »

Draco et Harry se dévisagèrent longuement en attendant que la première personne s'avance. Fondant la foule en se donnant des coups de coude violents, Pansy et Ginny se frayaient un chemin jusqu'aux trônes. Leur rivalité, découlant de celle de leur supposé compagnon, les obligeait à accepter ce jeu stupide et même à y jouer.

Ginny surgit la première et se présenta, lèvres en cul de poule devant Harry qui était intérieurement dégoûté. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour l'embrasser, Draco lui souffla à l'oreille : « Alors Potty, tu fais dans ton froc ? ».

Harry lui lança un regard lubrique et se leva d'un coup, passa une main sensuelle sous la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny, pencha sa tête en arrière, sa seconde main courbant son dos fin, et l'embrassa comme au cinéma. Il ne manquait que les flashs, ah bah non, Crivey et Crivey mitraillaient la scène. Harry les soupçonnaient d'avoir été embauchés par Ginny pour garder un souvenir de ce moment.

Alors que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, des hurlements retentirent dans la salle, masquant complètement la musique de la grande salle. Harry se rassit, lançant un sourire éclatant à Malfoy, alors que son cadran affichait 1.

La suivante fut Pansy qui se présenta devant Draco, la bouche en cœur, les mains dans le dos. Décidé de frapper un grand coup, Draco se leva, roula délicieusement des hanches et attrapa Pansy par la taille, renversa son dos pour un cambré style tango, et la remonta doucement, front contre font, avant de l'embrasser avec tellement de sensualité qu'une fille de première année au premier rang s'évanouit. Fier de lui, le Prince de Serpentard se rassit et croisa négligemment les jambes « qu'est-ce que tu en dis Potty ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

Harry riait intérieurement et se leva de son trône, demandant haut et fort : « Suivant ! ». Se dévouant pour son ami, Ron s'avança le premier, et une file de Weasley se forma bientôt derrière lui, suivi de Seamus, Dean, et Neville et évidement d'Hermione.

Embrassé, Ron fut particulièrement atroce, et se limita à un minuscule effleurement. Par contre, Fred et George en firent des tonnes, comme toujours et imitèrent Pansy et Draco, soulevant les rires de la foule. A la fin de la série de ses fidèles amis, Harry comptait 8 votes contre 1 pour Draco.

Évidemment ce dernier ne se laissait pas démonter et invita ses propres sbires à se présenter. Il enchaîna bravement Crabbe et Goyle puis Nott, Blaise, Marcus Flint et Milcent Bullstrode et une fille dont manifestement il avait oublié le nom. Le compteur afficha 8 - 8.

* * *

><p>Les deux princes s'affrontaient depuis déjà 3h30 et le compteur affichait 360 - 360. Blaise et Hermione désespéraient et la liste des prétendants commencer à sérieusement diminuer, pour ne pas dire disparaître. Restaient bravement en supporters, les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, qui ne pouvaient à présent plus rien faire, à part recruter des partisans.<p>

Soudain, la porte de la petite pièce grinça et s'ouvrit sur le corps long et massif du professeur de potion, enveloppé dans sa cape noire, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules dans un dégradé élégant. Pas de doute, si on devait citer la personne à qui l'approche de la fin de la guerre avait été la plus bénéfique, ce serait sans aucune doute Severus Snape qui était méconnaissable.

Hermione fixa Blaise un moment avant de se retourner vers Snape qui ne semblait pas être venu gâcher la fête. D'un pas langoureux et d'un regard sournois, il s'approcha des deux trônes en scrutant Draco et Harry. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était minuit moins 2 minutes, c'est-à-dire que Snape serait sûrement le dernier à voter avant la fin du concours à minuit pile.

Mais alors que le professeur de potion arrivait devant les deux éphèbes, l'audience retint son souffle. Les pans de la cape du professeur voletait en direction de … Potter. Délicatement, il se pencha sur Harry qui affichait un sourire radieux et tendit ses lèvres en murmurant « Comme promis, Potter ».

Envoûté par l'odeur et le charme de son professeur, Harry se redressa, glissa une main dans la nuque de son de Severus, attrapa son menton de l'autre et posa furieusement ses lèvres sur ses lèvres pleines et gonflées. Le baiser s'approfondissait quand Harry se sentit tirer en arrière brutalement et que les jointures d'un poing pâle s'abattirent sur sa pommette.

Malfoy, les traits déformés par la haine se jetait à présent sur le brun qui se tenait la joue. Le blond bondit sur Harry, le faisant tomber et le maintint au sol, son corps à cheval sur celui du Survivant, ses poings s'abattant tour à tour sur sa tête qu'il protégeait de ses mains.

Snape, Hermione et Blaise sortirent bien vite de leur torpeur et intervinrent pour les séparer, Blaise ceinturant Draco, Snape s'interposant alors qu'Hermione s'enquérait auprès d'Harry. Malfoy, maintenu par Blaise, tentait de se débattre pour se jeter sur Harry, ruant des jambes et des bras, grognant comme possédé par le démon.

« Laisse-le moi, je vais le TUER ! hurla Malfoy sans aucune dignité.

-Draco, calmez vous, je vous prie de vous ressaisir, intervint Snape.

-Alors vous, pour le coup, j'ai envie de dire, ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE PAR ST POTTY ! »

Malfoy n'avait pas dû s'attendre à la gifle monumentale que son parrain venait de lui administrer avant de l'attraper par le bras, le traînant vers la sortie, un rictus haineux sur le visage. Néanmoins, en se retournant, il fit un discret clin d'œil que seul Harry, satisfait, parvint à capter.

* * *

><p>La porte close dans un BANG sonore, Severus emmena son effronté de filleul devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore en de grandes enjambées faisant voltiger sa cape. De la fumée sortait presque de ses oreilles et il était écarlate, comme s'il allait bientôt exploser d'une fureur sans précédent. Ce qui serait sûrement le cas, pensa Draco qui n'en menait pas large, la main de son professeur imprimée sur sa joue et l'autre lui agrippant le bras tellement fort que ses doigts devaient déjà être en train de se gangrener, l'obligeant presque à lui courir après pour suivre la cadence.<p>

Après avoir annoncé d'une voix déformée par la rage, le mot de passe ridicule de Dumbledore, avoir grimpé quatre à quatre les escaliers et presque défoncé la porte en chêne, Severus et Malfoy arrivèrent enfin auprès du directeur qui les regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes comme s'ils avaient perdu la raison. Ce qui était tout de même un comble venant de quelqu'un dont le mot de passe était « couille de mammouth » pensa Snape.

« Mon cher Severus, que me vaut le bonheur de cette visite qui s'annonce des plus agréables ? demanda Albus en souriant.

-Mr le Directeur, j'ai surpris malencontreusement - faux jetons, pensa Draco - Mr Malfoy ici présent, tabasser Harr… Potter dans une salle abandonnée, se reprit le professeur de potion.

-Et bien et bien, quelle surprise, et comment va Harry ? s'enquit Dumbledore, sa phrase sonnant comme à double sens.

-Oh quelques ecchymoses mais il doit déjà être aussi insupportable que d'habitude, se défendit Severus, gêné, qui avait capté le regard amusé du directeur.

-A la bonne heure. Mr Malfoy, puis-je connaître le motif de cette agression ? demanda alors Albus. »

Malheureusement, alors que Draco ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Severus le fit taire d'un sort informulé.

« Peu importe la raison, Mr le Directeur, je vous demande la permission de consigner Mr Malfoy dans le grand cachot pour la nuit, dit Snape précipitamment. »

Ne cherchant pas à savoir ce que cet empressement à faire taire Draco cachait, Dumbledore hocha la tête en haussant les épaules. Un sourire vainqueur anima le visage fermé jusqu'alors de Severus et il partit, jovial, en traînant un Malfoy le maudissant sur trente générations par le bras.

* * *

><p>De retour dans son bureau, Severus dénoua sa cape, fit tomber sa chemise et commença de descendre sa braguette quand un soupir d'aise retenti.<p>

« Harry ?

-Oh non continue, je ne voudrais pas t'interrompre Sev, dit le brun avec un clin d'œil avant d'avancer près du professeur et de lui voler un baiser. J'étais juste venu te remercier pour ça et le reste, j'imagine que c'est bon ?

-Évidemment, tu connais le Directeur ?

-Alors, je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Harry se retourna, embrassa la joue de Severus avec douceur et commença à s'éloigner.

« Hey, Potter ! le héla Snape.

-Oui, Professeur ? répondit innocemment le brun.

-Merci à toi. »

* * *

><p>Draco était dans une bien piteuse situation. Premièrement il était prisonnier du cachot lugubre qui servait habituellement de réserve pour les bocaux remplis de choses gluantes de Snape. Deuxièmement, il avait perdu contre Potter et tout cela à cause de ce même Snape. Enfin il n'était pas seulement enfermé et sans baguette, il était aussi attaché à des longues chaînes fixées dans la pierre.<p>

Ok, il aurait bien du se douter que de dire à son parrain d'aller se faire foutre par Potter ne resterait pas impuni, mais de là à l'enchaîner, Draco doutait du bienfait pédagogique de sa punition. Snape voulait juste lui faire payer, et là aucun doute, il payait. Ce ne pouvait pas être pire.

Soudain, la porte grinça et une frimousse passa dans l'encadrement en appelant d'une voix malicieuse « Malfoy, Maaaalfoy ». Ok c'était pire. Potter. Cet enfoiré de Potter. Ce fils de chien de St Potty de mes deux. Quoi ? Un Malfoy en position de soumission, ce qu'il était, (étant, rappelons-le, attaché comme un mouton qu'on va tondre) peut se permettre d'être grossier.

« Ce serait plutôt fils de cerf, Sirius n'est que mon parrain, annonça le brun depuis la porte »

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond. Comment le balafré avait-il entendu ce qu'il avait pensé ? Le brun entrait dans la pièce et se planta juste devant le blond, hors de sa portée toutefois.

« Parce que, faut croire que les cours particuliers avec Sev m'ont finalement aidé à devenir un bon legilimens, entre autre, répondit-il avec un souris sournois, en insistant sur le surnom du professeur de potion d'une façon beaucoup trop langoureuse au goût du blond »

Malfoy serra les dents pour ne rien répliquer mais malheureusement, il ne serra pas assez fort et Harry pu facilement distinguer les mots « enculé de tarlouze de mes deux » ce qui l'amena à saisir sa baguette et à la pointer sur le blond.

On aurait pu croire qu'en telle position de faiblesse Malfoy finirait pas faire profil bas mais détrompez-vous. Un Malfoy même enchaîné reste trop fier pour se soumettre. Il releva le menton et fixa le brun dans les yeux, un sourire hargneux jusqu'aux oreilles et pensa « Essaye donc de me toucher pour voir ».

Or ce ne fut qu'à la vision du sourire lubrique qu'affichait le brun que Draco comprit, mais un peu tard, le double sens évident qu'avait sa réflexion, notamment pour un Potter se targuant d'être homosexuel et de s'être fait Severus Snape dit le Frigide. Malgré l'ombre qui traversa les prunelles d'orage du blond, il ne se rabaissa pas à un mouvement de recul. Au lieu de cela, Draco tira sur ses chaînes et les tendit au maximum, se rapprochant ainsi du Survivant qui n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui.

« Alors St Potty est une tapette, j'ai envie de dire pas étonnant. Et tu vas le vaincre comment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à coup de bites dans le cul, cracha Malfoy, un dégoût immense dans le regard. »

Mais attaquer le brun sur son homosexualité n'était pas franchement la meilleure tactique à adopter, sachant qu'il était enchaîné devant lui, sans baguette, à sa merci. Harry éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Draco, vois-tu, Voldy n'est pas tellement mon type, je préfère les petits blonds efféminés et soumis, susurra le brun en se rapprochant pour combler la distance qui les séparait. Mais si tu veux jouer avec moi, t'inquiètes pas, on va jouer »

Harry colla son front contre celui de Malfoy qui se refusait de reculer, malgré la peur qu'il ressentait face au regard sournois du brun. Compte pas sur moi pour me soumettre à toi, Potter, et je suis pas efféminé, connard de mes deux, pensa Draco en fixant les prunelles émeraudes de son vis-à-vis. Harry se pencha à l'oreille du blond qui ne put réprimer un frisson et chuchota :

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Draco »

Et il prit délicatement le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, jouant de sa langue contre le petit morceau de chair qui avait un goût délicieux. Mais Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son visage ne transcrivait ni le trouble, ni la peur, ni le mépris que le brun lisait dans ses yeux. Ce blondinet était têtu, se dit Harry. Changement de technique.

« Tu ne résisteras pas longtemps, mon petit Dragon, parce que je vais te baiser. Tu comprends ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te prendre contre ce mur et m'enfoncer en toi jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses en hurlant mon nom. Et comme tu es un soumis, tu m'imploreras de recommencer et de te donner du plaisir toute la nuit, murmura le brun »

Si c'est ta technique pour essayer de me déstabiliser, c'est mal parti, Potter, pensa Draco, bien décidé à ne dire mot.

« Je penserais la même chose que toi, si tu n'étais pas en train de bander comme un cochon, mon chéri »

Merde, ce con a réussi à le voir, comment est-ce qu'il fait, bouillonna le blond, sans bouger d'un centimètre pour autant. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que, quelque soit le propriétaire, et de la langue qui lui dévorait le lobe et de la langue qui lui susurrait des paroles obscènes, tout individu mâle normalement constitué dans sa situation aurait une réaction physiologiquement et anatomiquement normale, une érection. Cela fonctionna presque, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pouffe de rire.

« Peu importe comment je fais, joli cœur, le principal, c'est que si je mets ma main là -joignant le geste à la parole, le brun posa sa main sur l'érection naissante de Draco- et que je masse comme ça en appuyant, juste là, tu vas bien finir par …

-Hnn, gémit le blond entre ces dents.

-Gémir comme un soumis, affirma Harry »

Pour le coup, Malfoy fit quelques pas en arrière pour se dégager de la poigne délicieuse du brun et se retrouva bientôt coincé contre le mur … avec Potter qui s'approchait de lui, l'acculant contre la pierre humide du cachot.

« Bah alors le petit Dragon a peur du grand méchant loup. Et tu sais, quand on parle du loup, il montre sa queue, lui souffla le brun alors qu'il sentait son érection contre sa cuisse. »

D'un mouvement souple et langoureux du bassin, Harry frotta son érection à celle de Draco qui tentait de réprimer ses gémissements, et profita de l'avoir déstabilisé pour lancer un sort informulé qui lui plaqua les mains au dessus de la tête.

« Tu t'es fait vraiment beau en plus ce soir, petit coquin, tu sens comme tu me fais bander ? chuchota le brun à un Draco qui tentait de se libérer du sort, sans succès.

-Potter, siffla-t-il, détache-moi !

-Oooh le petit Dragon veut se soumettre alors ? Si tu veux que je te détache, supplie-moi »

Harry attendit les suppliques du blond qui ne vinrent pas. En revanche il capta aisément une pensée lui disant qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

« Non je ne crois pas, en revanche, celui qui va se faire foutre ce soir, c'est toi, mon ange.

-Potter arrête de jouer et maintenant lâche-moi tout de suite, s'énerva le blond.

-Tu n'as aucune patience, et tant que tu ne te soumettras pas, tu n'es pas prêt d'avoir des privilèges. C'est bête, tu ne pourras ni toucher ni goûter à ce corps de rêve, mais tu pourras regarder au moins ! »

Le blond se tordait dans tous les sens pour tenter de se débattre mais la pression du corps de Potter contre lui ne le fit que bander davantage, son entrejambe ainsi comprimée entre ses cuisses et celles du brun. Plus il remuait, plus il accentuait la caresse et plus il s'excitait. Alors, bien décidé à ne pas céder au brun, il cessait totalement de bouger.

« Bien, comme tu te tiens tranquille, on va pouvoir commencer à passer aux choses sérieuses.

Mais avant que Draco n'ait pu faire un mouvement de recul, il sentit que ses membres ne répondaient plus, il était comme paralysé. C'est au sourire vicieux de Potter qu'il comprit que celui-ci l'avait figé d'un sort.

« Potter relâche moi tout de suite ! exigea Draco

-Même pas en rêve mon cœur. »

Ces mots s'abattirent comme une sentence et Draco se sentait rendre les armes. Pourquoi tergiverser, il est excité comme jamais par ce que ce connard de Potter lui faisait.

« A la bonne heure, je peux continuer alors, lui répondit Harry en chuchotant à son oreille. » Un faible gémissement lui répondit par l'affirmative.

Lentement, le blond sentit le torse de Potter se presser contre le sien. Il ressentait chaque courbe et chaque bosse de ce corps sculpté. Puis deux mains à la poigne ferme attrapèrent les hanches de Draco pour les faire onduler doucement contre les siennes. La bouche du Survivant butinait sa gorge, traçant les contours de sa mâchoire, de sa jugulaire, de sa clavicule, une langue humide laissant de longs sillons brûlants sur la peau diaphane.

Puis Harry retira le sort et le blond fut de nouveau libre de bouger son corps. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements, laissant perler une goutte pourpre qui coula le long de son menton. La langue de Harry lapa ce nectar le long de sa lèvre et repartit à l'assaut de sa gorge.

Embrasse-moi sale con, pensa Draco, acculé de frustration de sentir cette bouche si appétissante éviter la sienne. Un éclair traversa les prunelles émeraudes du brun et il plaqua furieusement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il serra doucement sa lèvre meurtrie entre ses dents pour en aspirer ce fluide âpre mais délicieux.

N'y tenant plus, Draco accorda le passage à la langue dévoreuse du brun qui dansait bientôt avec la sienne un ballet sensuel. Il embrasse comme un dieu, pensa le blond sans pouvoir se retenir. Le sourire carnassier de Potter l'informa qu'il n'avait réussi qu'à l'exciter davantage.

Les mains de Harry s'aventurait à présent sur le torse du blond, ouvrant un à un les boutons de sa belle chemise pourpre. Lorsque apparut enfin le torse pâle et glabre, le brun se lécha les lèvres et s'attaqua à suçoter les pointes rosées de Draco. La caresse attisait le désir du blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner de légers coups de rein contre son vis-à-vis. La langue longea après son ventre, s'attarda sur le nombril avant de se perdre sur ses hanches.

Les dents acérées de Potter s'enfoncèrent d'un coup dans la chaire de ses flancs arrachant un feulement au blond qui tirait de plus en plus sur ces poignets pour tenter de se libérer des chaînes magiques et non magiques qui entravaient ses bras.

« Potter libère-moi, murmura le blond.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que je veux te toucher … répondit Draco, les joues rougies, le visage en feu.

-C'est une bonne raison, en convint Harry qui le libéra d'un sort informulé. »

Aussitôt libre, Draco se jeta sur les lèvres du brun, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille fine et croisa ses bras dans sa nuque, ses mains folâtrant des les cheveux doux et parfumés du Survivant. Harry le portait à présent contre le mur, son érection tout contre celle du blond qui se déhanchait sur lui.

Draco ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était envoûté par les lèvres de Potter, si rouges et si gonflées, par son corps puissant et viril qui l'acculait, par ses bras forts qui le soutenaient et par cette queue qui le rendait simplement fou en effleurant la sienne à travers leurs vêtements.

Son torse au contact du brun frémissait et ses perles roses se tendaient pour lui. Tout son corps répondait aux caresses délicieuses de Potter alors qu'il le traitait comme un jouet. Mais Draco aimait ça, il aimait tellement ça qu'il finit par implorer Potter de le baiser.

« Putain Potter, prends-moi, baise-moi, fais moi jouir à en crever, je t'en supplie, je te veux maintenant, viens, je n'en peux plus, haleta le blond.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres mon ange, lui répondit Harry qui se sentait imploser tant il mourait d'envie de posséder ce corps parfait. »

Il laissa retomber Draco sur ses pieds et le déshabilla avec empressement. Il se débarrassa bien vite de la chemise dont les pans ouverts pendaient le long du torse du blond, avant de s'attaquer au pantalon qu'il retira rapidement, laissant le blond qui ne portait rien en dessous, complètement nu.

Les mains de Draco ne restaient pas en reste et il s'activa sur les boutons de la chemise du brun, l'enleva, découvrant enfin la peau hâlée et recouverte de petites marques brunes de Potter. Alors que le blond dégrafait sa braguette et faisait glisser son pantalon de cuir, Harry le souleva pour le poser doucement sur le sol où il avait matérialisé un matelas.

Harry se jeta sur ce corps si pâle et se plaça entre les jambes du blond, leurs érections collées l'une à l'autre, leurs peaux nues se découvrant mutuellement, s'effleurant, se caressant au rythme de leurs mouvements. Les mains de Draco autour de son cou le retenaient si proche, le forçant à l'embrasser encore et encore alors qu'il se déhanchait sous lui.

Se dégageant de cette délicieuse étreinte, le brun descendait irrémédiablement vers l'entre jambe de Draco. Bien vite, les lèvres de Harry découvrait la peau fine de sa queue, savourant son goût du plat de la langue. Les mains du blond fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, le pressant à le prendre totalement en bouche, ce qu'Harry fut ravi de faire.

Après quelques longs va et viens, la main du brun prit le relais en branlant lentement Draco alors que sa langue découvrait son anneau de chair. Harry lapait doucement ce bouton de rose qui ne demandait qu'à éclore en torturant toujours la queue du blond de sa main habile.

Draco n'était que gémissements et son visage était écarlate. Il ne pouvait que crier son plaisir alors que les lèvres de Potter faisaient des merveilles, découvrant chaque parcelle de son corps. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes pour s'offrir complètement aux caresses de la langue du brun.

Lorsque Harry sentit que le blond était prêt, il remonta vers son visage pour ravir ses lèvres malmenées. D'un sort, le brun lubrifia sa queue et se positionna devant l'entrée de son amant. Il poussa doucement, le pénétrant très profondément, s'enfonçant totalement en lui.

Draco grimaça de douleur mais au premier coup de reins de Potter, son visage se déforma de plaisir. Sentir cette queue en lui, le posséder, le faire totalement sien et le pilonner si fort lui faisait voir des étoiles. Harry admirait les prunelles d'orage qui se voilaient à mesure qu'il effleurait la petite boule de nerf, lui procurant des milliers de sensations délicieuses.

Harry accéléra ses mouvements et s'empara brutalement des lèvres de son blond, le pénétrant encore plus profondément. Alors qu'il se sentit venir, il se retira et retourna Draco d'un mouvement du bassin. Draco grimpa alors sur lui et s'empala directement sur sa queue. Alors qu'il se déhanchait, Harry captura sa taille et accentua ses coups de rein.

Le blond n'en pouvait plus, il criait à chaque fois qu'Harry le pénétrait et lorsque la main du brun emprisonna son érection pour la maltraiter en rythme, il sut qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Un dernier coup de rein et Draco se sentit partir pour un autre monde. Harry vint plantant ses ongles dans ses hanches alors Draco se cambra brusquement et hurla le prénom du brun, tout son corps se contractant pour lui.

Draco s'écroula sur le brun qui le serra fort dans ses bras dans une étreinte aussi puissante que l'orgasme qui les avait foudroyés. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres marquées de ses coups de dents, ses cheveux en bataille et Harry le trouva absolument magnifique.

« Alors, mon cœur, heureux ? demanda le brun, rieur.

-Tu n'as même pas idée, répondit Draco, à bout de souffle. »

* * *

><p>Après une longue étreinte câline et de nombreux baisers, les deux princes s'étaient rhabillés et Draco se tenait courbé contre un des murs du cachot, une certaine partie de son anatomie très douloureuse. Dans sa tête des milliers questions tournaient en boucle : Pourquoi Potter est-il si beau ? Pourquoi Potter est-il si sexy ? Pourquoi Potter m'excite-t-il autant ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu attendre si longtemps avant de goûter à Potter ?<p>

« Hum parce que je suis le plus beau, le plus sexy des mâles en rut de l'école, et parce que tu es -je cite- une tarlouse de mes deux ? tenta Harry.

-Potter …

-Parce que tu adores te faire dominer et que personne d'autre que moi n'aurait eu les couilles de le faire ? essaya encore le brun.

-POTTER ! Je .. »

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les lèvres du brun dévorait déjà les siennes avec passion. Et bah, il n'était pas rendu, pensa-t-il.

« Et non, tu m'auras toujours sur le dos maintenant, répondit malicieusement Harry, Et au fait, j'ai gagné !

-Gagné quoi Potter ? demanda le blond »

Sa soumission, son corps, son … cœur, songea Draco en rougissant.

« Oui, mais j'ai surtout gagné le Concours, répondit Harry malicieusement.

-Non mais va te faire foutre Potter ! répliqua le blond, vexé qu'on lui rappelle sa défaite.

-C'est si facile de te provoquer, mais méfie-toi avec ces mots là, tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu les as prononcé mon Dragon ? »

Le rire cristallin de Harry retentit alors que Draco venait de comprendre comment il s'était fait piéger par Potter et son maudit professeur de potion.

« Tu … tu .. tu as tout manigancé exprès pour ça ? ragea le blond.

-Bah oui, tu ne reconnais pas là mon génie diabolique ?

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Draco qui ne comprenait pas.

-Parce que … Je t'aime Draco »

Ce devait être une raison suffisante puisque le blond l'embrassa furieusement et se blottit dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>


End file.
